i imprinted on a leech lover?
by Mrsjaswhitlock0162
Summary: bella , paul , a angry Jacob , and a white wolf! suck at smmary check it out please
1. Chapter 1

Bella &? Fan fiction

I grabbed my phone and dialled the number "hello?" I heard the groggy voice of my best friend "hey Jake" I said I heard him yawn before answering "hey Bells what's up?" he asked

"Well you said you would take me cliff diving…" I dragged on

"Sure Bells what time you wanna come over? "Jacob questioned

"About an hour?" I asked I know it's seven in the morning but I miss my best friend anyway Edward's out hunting

"Is the leech okay with that not like I care?" he asked he hated Edward I mean he is his natural enemy but still

"Since when did I have to ask his permission?" I asked annoyed

"That's my girl "he spoke back I smiled that was my Jake

"ok well Ill see ya in a hour" I said sadly already missing my best friend's voice

"ok bye bells" he said before hanging up.

I walked over to my wardrobe and picked out a pink and white two piece bikini to go underneath for the cliff diving and a white lace knee length dress with white sandals. I looked into the bathroom mirror YIKES! Time to tame the face demons I grabbed my foundation going with a tan colour today Edward and Alice always hated this Colour YOLO! [You only live once] after applying the tan colour I grabbed my light pink blusher, applying it to my cheek bones for definition. I grabbed a white eye shadow over the lid and a light pink in the corner finishing with some waterproof mascara and spray for my face so it doesn't run when I'm in the water. pulling my hair into a side fishtail I grabbed my white leather bag and my car keys and left the house.


	2. Chapter 2

It was only a 20 minute drive to La Push I pulled up when Jacob ran out and pulled me into a giant hug "hey Jake!" I shouted hugging him back "Bells I missed you come on let's get inside" he smiled I followed him in to see Billy, Embry, Sam and Seth "hey Bella" they all greeted me

"Hey guys" I smiled at them sitting next to Jake and Sam on the sofa watching the game on Billy's small T.V "Bells you ready for cliff diving today? "asked Jake tacking a bite from his chocolate muffin "yeah" I answered looking back at the T.V

"Why Are you going cliff diving?" Paul said walking into the room

"why not" I said turning to the left were our eyes met and I couldn't pull away from his milky chocolate orbs I tried pulling away but I couldn't and either could he the room dropped silent until a very angry Jacob came into vision oh crap! Jake was shaking oh great wolfy time I finally pulled away from Paul's Gaze "JAKE! CALM DOWN! Calm it Jake calm down" repeated but he couldn't "Jacob enough! "Sam roared that annoyed me ok Sam shut up "Sam if he could calm down don't you think he would by now so shut up cause you aren't helping anybody by shouting" I spoke calmly before looking back at Jake he was shaking more and more "Jake let's go outside" I said following him out of the small back door he kept shaking "Bella move back! "Sam shouted I looked at him in disgust hell no "he won't hurt me "I spoke again

"Bella do you want a scar from a supernatural being?" Sam asked clearly annoyed and angry "already got one why not give it a friend?" I smiled sarcastically

"what do you mean you've already got one" asked Paul CRAP! I haven't told them about James

"doesn't matter" I say quickly before my phone vibrated in my pocket 'Alice' the caller id states "Alice?" I speak into my phone

"Bella? Bella? You had me worried sick you visions they went black where are you?"She asked quickly

"at the Rez with Jake and the pack like I always am when you are hunting" I say quickly before anyone can interrupt

"Bella go back to ours so your safe it will make Edward feel better "she said playing the Edward card that always works

"Alice, so your saying it's not safe for me to be near wolves who don't harm humans but its ok to be near bloodsuckers seems legit" I speak angrily before ending the call. "stupid hypocrite pixie" I shouted before throwing the phone at a tree "BELLA BACK AWAY FROM JACOB BEFORE YOU GET HURT! "Sam shouted in his alpha voice "ugh No you aint the boss of me" seriously don't annoy a girl who's boyfriend is a vampire , speaking about the sparkly ass vampire looks who's calling "Hello?" I answer

"Bella love? Why did you hang up on Alice?" ugh really Edward?

"Because I wanted to, got a problem with that well than go and stick it us your sparkly ass " I say before hanging up the phone

"dayum Bella when did you grow some balls!" shouted Embry

"HEY! I'm due to ask you that in 10 years " smiled sarcastically at him.

"Bella? I'm hurt"Embry spoke dramatically

"you'll be hurt in a min when I kick you in balls oh crap I forgot you haven't got any ! darn!" I spoke before looking back to Jake who isn't shaking anymore actually he's laughing I smile at him before turning my eyes to a very angry leech WAIT WHAT?! Leech I meant vampire WAIT! WHEN DID A VAMPIRE GET HERE! "EDWARD! GET YOUR SPRAKLY ASS OUT OF HERE BEFORE I KICK IT OUT!" I shout at the top of my lungs I heard a lot of gasps and of course Embry "go Bella!" I laughed at that before I felt strong marble arms wrap around me seriously are you kidding me? "EDWARD I SWEAR TO GOD GET YOUR MURDEROUS HANDS OF ME" With that he let go off me I hurt him but right now I couldn't care less at this moment in time I looked to see Paul shaking. I ran straight to my Paul my? "Paul calm it's ok just calm it " I spoke calmly I saw sam about to talk oh hell no "Sam don't talk unless you want to join that sparkly assed vampire when I kick his ass " I spoke harshly and he closed his mouth instantly its was silent on mine and the packs breathing I felt Edward coming behind me , grabbing my arm I instantly twisted his "ISABELLA YOUR COMING WITH ME , THESE MUTTS HAVE BRAINWASHED YOU LOVE!" he shouted

"CALL MY FRIENDS WAIT SCREW FRIENDS MY FAMILY MUTTS AGAIN AND TRUST ME I WON'T GET THE WOLVES ON YOU ILL KILL YOU MYSELF!" I shouted before I was pulled behind Paul , Embry and Seth oh dayum…


	3. Chapter 3

… I was shaking like mad I was too angry I was getting a temperature Paul was fighting Edward , Seth ; pixie , Leah ; Rosalie , Sam ; Carlisle , Jared ; Esme , Jacob ; Jasper and Quill ; Emmet well this is amusing Embry was in front of me , protecting me from the leeches who I once called my family. I felt pain in my muscles like I was ripping when I saw Edward get my Paul in a head lock I heard a ripping noise until I was on four feet or should I say paws .wolf. I was a wolf. Without thinking I ran to Edward and without a second thought bit his head off before looking at my grey wolf .Paul.

_BELLA WAIT YOUR A WOLF-jared_

_NO DER JARED-embry_

_GUYS! FIGHTING A LEECH HERE-SAM SPOKE I MENTALLY LAUGHED_

_BELLA YOUR PART OF THE PACK IM YOUR ALPHA TO LAUGH-HE SPOKE OH HELL NO _

_NOBODY! IS IN CHARGE OF ME !- I SHOUTED BEFORE SAM NOTICED ME _

_DAYUM SHE'S RIGHT -SAM _

_WAIT WHAT ?! I MEEN OF COURSE DERR-I MENTALLY SPOKE _

_SHE'S THE WHITE WOLF FROM THE PACK THEIR VERY RARE AND WELL THEYRE THE LEADER NEXT TO THERE IMPRINT IN THIS CASE PAUL AND THAN THE BLACK ONE ME IS THE SECOND IN COMMAND-SAM_

_OF COURSE IM THE LEADER-I MENTALLY ROLLED MY EYERS  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_**if I get 15 reviews on my new one-shot stupid boy's ill give you guys five more chapters by next Monday so go and check it out !**_


End file.
